


tummy rubs

by 191004s



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, PURELY soft, Sickfic, hyunjins that kinda bff, i want a Minho in my life, i wanted this to be longer so i might do some major editing, jisungs like a baby when he gets sick and he's emotional as shit, kinda emo, minho just likes kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191004s/pseuds/191004s
Summary: jisung gets sick, minho rubs his tummy.





	tummy rubs

**Author's Note:**

> bruh moment hey im on break so of course im gonna write

hyunjin clambered through the door at a pretty late time on the friday evening, finishing up a vlive and then finishing some extra choreography to ensure he knew what he was doing the following lesson gave him a mini advantage and prevented him from mucking up.

hyunjin was glad that he got in after the long day, finally having the time to relax and chill out, the cold air of the night morphed into warmth as he closed the door and faced the house, it was quiet, a chilling echo running throughout the small building which contained them all.

his shoes were practically kicked in the direction of everyone elses and his coat was hung on the hook near the door.

he walked slowly throughout the dorm, rubbing his eyes lightly, however someone sleeping on the sofa caught his attention in the corner of his eye and he shifted on his foot, turning in the direction of the other human.

he walked up to the person slowly and they were positioned on their side on the sofa, back to hyunjin so hyunjin couldnt actually see the identity of the person until he leaned over and saw it was jisung, asleep, but hyunjin noticed the contorted uncomfortable look on the other boys face, hyunjin noticed that he was clutching his middle in his sleep and his knees were bent up awkwardly and this was peculiar because jisung always slept on his back or his stomach, sprawled out like a starfish.

hyunjin sat on the side of the sofa awkwardly, half on half off as he gently felt jisungs forehead and retracted it as all he was met with was burning heat.

"sungie?" hyunjin whispered, patting jisungs arm gently, jisung must have not been that asleep as he stirred gently to the touch, moving onto his back and whining gently as jisung gently wrapped his arms around hyunjins waist and dug his face into his hip.

"whats wrong love?" hyunjin asked gently, running his fingers through his head.

"tummy" he pouted, hyunjin faltered a little bit as the choice of word made his heart hurt, but it also meant that jisung must've been feeling terrible as he was becoming clingy.

"do you need min?" hyunjin asked, jisung always need minho when he was ill, to put it into context minho was a tree and jisung was a koala whenever he was feeling remotely sick or sad even.

"need minnie yeah" he mumbled out weakly, still attached to hyunjin and clinging to him for dear life, hyunjin heard the boys stomach grumble and it sounded irritated, almost like poking a bear.

"let go of me and i can go get him" hyunjin said, trying to detach jisungs hand, reluctantly the boy let go, freeing hyunjin but he pouted sadly.

"dont leave me" jisung pouted, sounding like he was on the verge of tears.

"ill be back in a minute dont worry" hyunjin said reassuringly, he was Horrifically sick if he was like this and minho had to buckle up because jisung hadnt been like this since predebut.

hyunjin knocked on the door lightly, hearing a mutter he opened it and poked his head around the corner, minho was lying down on his bed, on his stomach.

"your boyfriend needs some help" hyunjin said, watching as minho's head turned in his direction, eyeing him with furrowed eyebrows.

"what-" minho asked, yawning mid sentence "-do you mean?" 

hyunjin sighed.

"sweet and simple he's sick and he said tummy and he called you minnie so that should be enough" hyunjin said, watching as minhos facial expression change.

"jesus christ he was fine earlier" minho said, hopping up from his bed and stumbling a little bit as he got up quickly, he brushed past hyunjin and hyunjin followed suit, watching as they both walked into the front area to jisung.

"hey baby" minho said, watching as jisung looked up at him with somewhat saddened glee and made a grabby hand at him, which minho took and sat on the edge of the sofa, facing hyunjin still who was lingering around, watching the situation unfold.

"whats up with you huh?" minho asked, gently removing some hair which had fallen into jisungs face and pushing it backwards.

"dont feel good" jisung blabbered out, gripping minhos hand with the small amount of energy he had.

"do you think you can handle him?" hyunjin muttered, biting his nail with a hand on his hip, still standing near the couple.

minho thought about it for a second.

"i might need a bowl and can i have some water and ibuprofen... and maybe a cloth" minho smiled nicely, watching hyunjins annoyed face stare at him.

"anything else your highness?" hyunjin retorted, smiling like an idiot.

"no kind servant" minho replied, watching as hyunjin scampered off.

minho paid his attention back to his boyfriend after hyunjin left the room, who looked completely off, he was ghostly pale, his eyes being prominent and his eyes were puffy and blotchy, he was sweating buckets and was probably feeling nauseas, he was fine earlier, hanging off of everyone like usual but obviously that changed.

"is anything hurting?" minho asked gently, stroking a finger over jisungs knuckles gently, a comforting motion that he always did whenever he held the boys hand.

"my stomach" jisung whimpered, thriving around, minho looked concerned seeing he'd never dealt with jisung when he got really sick like this.

"ok baby its ok" minho reassured, knowing jisung was working himself up into tears and minho hushed him, gently rubbing his hand over the boys cheek and wiping a tear that fell. minho retracted his hand and sat with the boy patiently, until he thought about something.

minho lifted up jisungs shirt and saw he was extremely bloated, the normal outline of abs had disappeared and was replaced with a flat tummy instead, minho mentally cooed at the sight and using something his mother taught him to do whenever he ate too much, he went and placed two of his fingers just above jisungs belly button, the other boy reacting as minhos hands probably felt freezing to him against his hot skin.

minho rubbed circular motions gently into jisungs skin, massaging him lightly, at least attempting to loosen down the knots and cramps in his babys tummy. minho stopped for a second and placed his hand flat over jisungs stomach, another hand rubbing up and down his flank, minho was scared as he could feel the gurgling and rumbling of bubbles going around jisungs system.

"how are you feeling button?" minho asked gently, watching as jisung eyed him with a pained look on his face, exhaustion seeping into his limbs and making him more quiet and less energetic.

"feelsick" jisung murmured, hand covering his face, trying to stop the swimming nausea in his head, minho watched him and knew he was gonna chuck something up, his hand was still resting on his stomach, shirt now covering his hand up, but he could still feel the disturbance of his insides.

"hyunjin hurry up please" he said panicked, watching as jisung started to roll over onto the side, looking at the floor, hyunjin scurried in and placed the bowl down, this was going to be a long night seeing jisung was scared of sick and had a phobia of it.

hyunjin and minho winced and looked away as jisung threw up into the bowl beneath him, through sobs and it twisted strings in minhos heart, he didnt like it when jisung was uncomfortable or upset, it made him upset as well.

another minute and jisung was done for the time being, he rolled back over in a heap of panic and strangled sobs as minho gently removed his hand from underneath his top and gently lifted him up into a sitting position, before dragging the boy into his lap, where he sat comfortably and cried, wrapping his arms around minhos neck and leaning his head on his shoulder.

hyunjin wiped around jisungs mouth with the wet cloth, pouting as he saw the glints of fear stand in jisungs eyes as they briefly made eye contact, he himself wanted to tell him he'd be alright, but jisung was in too much panic to even understand what anyone would say.

minho patted his back repeatedly, almost like a parent to their child when they're upset, he was continously shushing him quietly, trying to calm him down so he wouldnt wake anyone else up, minho and hyunjin were both quite surprised that no one else had woken up.

jisung calmed down after a while, still in minhos hold, who had been quietly conversing with hyunjin about everything, minho gently slid his hand back underneath jisungs top and felt his stomach, it had stopped moving and he couldnt feel any bubbles and irritational thumps as he pressed a little harder.

"i think he just needed to be sick" minho concluded, rubbing his stomach gently, hyunjin agreed, sitting on the other side of the pair.

"hopefully he doesnt do it again, take the bowl with you." hyunjin murmured, looking at jisung.

"i think im gonna take him to bed, i can look after him" minho said, knowing that if hyunjin hadnt told him about jisung and didnt notice him on the sofa that the boy would've had to suffer on his own, but minho was pretty sure he would've went looking for the boy eventually seeing that an empty bed with no one to cuddle was sad.

hyunjin kissed jisungs forehead lightly before retracting and standing up, but minho pouted.

"asshole wheres my kiss?" minho said grumpily, watching as the curves of hyunjins lip lift up a little bit as he leant down, gently kissing minho who smiled as their lips connected.

with great effort minho managed to get jisung up into his hold without dropping him, and carried him to their bedroom, hyunjin went into his own to go to bed with jeongin, knowing the youngest of the group he had probably curled into hyunjins body pillow instead of hyunjin himself, waiting for him to get home but falling asleep before he could gently cling to his hyung.

minho set jisung down in his bunk, which was the bottom, changbin was asleep up top but he was sleeping like a rock due to working hard the past couple of days, minho kissed jisungs cheeks repeatedly before boxing him in into the corner of the bed, making sure the other boy couldnt fall out of the bed, but placed the washed out sick bowl beside him just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> anywayzzzz hope u liked it i wanna k word minho too


End file.
